Realizing affinity
by YumiCried
Summary: At 13 years old, I met my soulmate, I just never knew.


**Realizing affinity**

* * *

At 13 year old, I met my soulmate, I just never knew.

* * *

I swiveled.

The trees were a wondrous shade of honey oil, as they swayed their branches against each other. Playful butterflies danced with the wind while I observed the vacant sky. The sun was collapsing- it yielded me a sense of nostalgia. Heavenly moments resurfaced my mind during the sundown, only because it reminded me of my mother. _I missed her terribly._ And if I could turn back time, I would've chosen to die with her- in the arms of my beloved mother.

I walked towards the sun, not caring in the least where it would take me, but since I practically knew every inch of the forest as if it were my own body, it reassured me of my decision. For this day, I wanted to be free- liberation from everything that has ailed my being. My heartless father, my cousin, the family that never accepted me-

I wanted to let it all go, even just for today.

I closed my eyes as a smile reached my lips. It wasn't a smile of happiness or of pain; it's just what it was- a smile. I've never really given any emotions to my smile, not after one death alternated my life. And truthfully, after that, life never really intrigued me anymore, not like when my mom was alive- she actually made me desire life.

"Hop 2,3,4… Hop 2,3,4…" I sang melodiously as I hopped carelessly, still, with my eyes closed. And if I trip on the way, I wouldn't care, considering that when I get home, no one would, even if thousands of bruises enshrouded my body.

"Hop 2,3,4… Hope 2,3,4" my voice continued to resound. Only the breeze of the wind sang along with me.

And all of a sudden-

"Hop 2,3,4…"

I froze.

My eyes scanned the forest as quickly as throwing darts. Could there possibly someone inhabiting this forest?

No… it couldn't be. I've been going here ever since, and not once have I seen anyone.

"Hop 2,3,4…" the person continued, as I attempted to locate the origin of the sound. The person was undeniably a male. His voice was so low and deep, it daunted me a little.

"Where are you?" I hollered, scanning the depths of the utterly familiar forest.

Then, a crackling sound was heard from the tree above me. The twigs of branches that propelled hastily caused me to look up. And much to my surprise, a young boy was situated up there. Plus, he looked around my age.

"Who are you?" I asked out immediately, being insanely curious.

He grinned. "Who are you?"

"You just repeated my question dumbass!" He was really annoying me, and I didn't even know his name yet. "And, I asked you first!"

"Well, I asked you second"

I rolled my eyes. "That isn't fair! I asked you first so don't be such stubborn kid and tell me your name already!"

He changed his position before opening his mouth to speak. "If you want to know my name so badly, then you'll have to find it out yourself"

God, he was so stubborn. Well, I was no where near desperate to know who he was anyway.

"Fine, suit yourself." I turned and waved my hand nonchalantly. I thought I looked cool until I tripped on a pebble, and fell flat on the ground.

"Ouchiee…"

Thereafter, the boy on top of the tree cracked up. Judging from his laugh, he genuinely thought my accident was hilarious.

It pissed me off.

"Stop laughing you heartless dumbass!" Tears were already forming in my eyes, and I had to resist the urge to cry out loud. Not even my dad or my cousin could bring me to experience such a raging emotion. But this boy-, who I didn't even know, in only a matter of minutes, pissed me off greatly. I've never been this mad in my whole life.

When I couldn't control my tears anymore, I let it flow, alerting the young boy.

"Hey… don't be such a baby…" he whispered

It made my cry out loud all the more.

"I'm not a baby!!"

After a while, he jumped down the tree. I would've been truly amazed that he jumped from an exceedingly high tree and didn't show a single sign of pain or injury, if I wasn't so pissed at him. And all of a sudden, I felt a cold hand touch my head.

"I'm sorry okay… Don't cry now." He verbalized it in such a low voice, that I almost didn't hear him.

My eyes glanced at his face for a short while. I noticed that red was tinting his cheeks. And I thought that he actually looked… cute. Then I just sniffed while wiping my tears away.

"O..okay…"

He smiled dazzlingly with his perfectly straight teeth, then brought a hand to my face.

"My name is Sa_suk_e by the way."


End file.
